


King Harbor Tourist Drabbles

by Cat_Moon



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-10-28 19:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Moon/pseuds/Cat_Moon
Summary: Two gorgeous guys who run a detective agency out of a boat in Cali, and are joined by a friend who's a nerdy computer geek. One of them owns a pink Sikorsky helicopter named The Screaming Mimi.   How could anyone resist?UPDATE: #3 "Lending a Hand" added on 10/13A place to collect any and all Riptide drabbles I write, from 100-400 words.  All genres, ratings are possible, each drabble will be labeled in Notes.  Categories and other labels will change as drabbles are added.





	1. Superstition

**Author's Note:**

> Written for challenge #039 Crash, at [](https://sesquidrabbles.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://sesquidrabbles.dreamwidth.org/)**sesquidrabbles**  
Characters: Nick, Cody, Murray  
Rating: G  
Words: 150  
Notes: The pilot's prayer: Nick would hold hands with the person in the co-pilot seat and say a prayer before taking off.

**SUPERSTITION**

It was supposed to be a pleasure trip. A quick jaunt in the Mimi, over to a secluded cove where the three friends could relax and do some fishing. The helicopter was packed with gear and beer. However, when they were almost to their destination, the Sikorsky began making a sputtering sound.

“That doesn't sound good,” Cody observed nervously.

“It's not,” Nick replied, struggling with the recalcitrant copter. “I have to put her down!”

After a few tense minutes, Nick coaxed the ailing Mimi down onto the beach.

“We should've taken the Riptide,” Cody noted as they jumped out onto the sand.

“At least we're all okay, right guys?” Murray pointed out.

“I know what's wrong,” Nice exclaimed.

They both looked at him, puzzled, since only thing he'd done so far was kick a tire.

“What?”

“We forgot to say the pilot's prayer!”

**fin**


	2. Corny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip through a corn maze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt 'lost in a corn maze' at  
[](https://spooktoberchallenge.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://spooktoberchallenge.dreamwidth.org/)**spooktoberchallenge**  
Characters: Nick/Cody, Murray  
Rating: G  
Words: 200

**Corny**

Nick and Cody watched Murray run ahead gleefully. He disappeared out of sight around a corner, still talking happily even though he no longer had an audience.

“I can't believe we let Murray talk us into going to a corn maze,” Nick told his partner as they trailed behind.

“How could we resist that happy face,” Cody answered, slinging an arm across Nick's shoulders. “Besides, it's not so bad, is it? Change of scenery, fresh air.”

“Oh yeah. Is that cow manure I smell?” Nick joked.

“C'mon, think you can find your way out of here, big guy?” the blond teased, starting to jog ahead.

“I don't know, we might be stuck in here forever.” A quick glance told him there was no one else around, so he hooked an arm around Cody's waist, pulling him off of the path into the stalks and kissing him thoroughly. “What do you think?” he asked when the kiss ended.

“They might need to send in search and rescue,” Cody agreed, before sealing his lips to Nick's again.

“Nick, Cody! Where'd you guys go?” Murray's voice sounded closer with every word.

Nick sighed regretfully. “Rescued already.”

**the end**


	3. Lending a Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick is hurt, Cody is being a mother hen, and Nick is frustrated with it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for prompt #041 'Cast,' at [](https://tripledrabbles.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://tripledrabbles.dreamwidth.org/)**tripledrabbles**  
Characters/Pairing: Nick/Cody  
Rating: PG (innuendo)

**Lending a Hand**

Nick dug into the cast on his arm with a coat hanger, trying to soothe a persistent itch. Their most recent case had resulted in him getting a broken bone and sprained hand and although only a week had passed, he was already annoyed with the inconvenience. It was his dominant arm, making things worse.  
  
Cody walked into the galley and unceremoniously yanked the wire out of his grip. “Stop that!”  
  
“Yes, mom,” he responded sullenly.  
  
“Maybe a nice lunch will improve your mood,” Cody suggested, setting a plate down on the table.  
  
Nick glared at it as if it had offended him. “You know I can't manage utensils with my left hand, that's why I've been sticking to sandwiches.”  
  
“I've got it covered.” Cody sat down next to him and held up a forkful of vegetables.  
  
“You gotta be kidding me.”  
  
“C'mon, stop being such a baby and open up. The airplane is coming.” When Nick gave him an incredulous look, he changed tactics. “Okay then, here comes the Mimi.” Cody made what was supposedly helicopter noises, complete with sputtering and backfiring.

Nick wanted to remain cross, but couldn't help laughing. The brightening of Cody's expression made it worthwhile. He knew he was being difficult, and it was going to be a long six weeks if he didn't check the attitude.  
  
Nick opened his mouth obediently and let Cody feed him. Being taken care of was actually quite nice, especially when it was Cody. Which gave him an idea...  
  
“You know,” he said speculatively. “There's something _else_ I haven't been able to do, what with my hand out of action...”  
  
“Oh yeah?” Cody responded knowingly.  
  
“Been a long few days, if you know what I mean.”  
  
“Well, Murray probably won't be home from his date until tomorrow morning...”  
  
“Hallelujah.”  
  
**end**

10/12/19


End file.
